Naruto Story
by NarutoFan00001
Summary: Enter Yukito Nekomi, Akeno Akatani, Takeo Gawamori, and Aika their sensei. Basically the story we know and love, but has OC's. I'm not good with summary's but I hope it's worth the read. Rated T just in case
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!

Walking into the classroom, Yukito grinned ready to learn... actually, ready to get this over with. She was happy at the academy, she wasn't a bad student... but that didn't mean she was a very good one either. Not as bad a student as that idiot Naruto, but no where close to as good a student as Sasuke. She was straight in the middle, and she liked it that way.

Taking her seat, Yukito noticed that Iruka-sensei wasn't in the room. She had a pretty good guess of why. It was absolutely normal for Iruka-sensei to be a bit late, with Naruto being the prankster he is.

Yawning, Yukito put her head down on her desk. '_Great. I have a bit more time to sleep. I was up pretty late last night.'_ She thought closing her yellow eyes. Drifting off into a light sleep, Yukito being letting out light snores.

**Light-timeskip**

The door to the academy classroom swung open with a bang. Yukito, who was taking a small catnap, jolted up in shock looking around the classroom with wide, curious eyes. "What? Huh?" She asked until her eyes landed on an angry looking Iruka-sensei who was pulling along a tied up Naruto. "Oh..." She whispered before letting out another large yawn. _'And class begins.' _She thought smiling.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You've failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!"Our teacher, Iruka-sensei told the tied up Naruto. _'Darn. Forgot the whole lecture.' _Yukito thought frowning, letting her shoulders slump. Naruto turned his head away from his frustrated sensei "Humph!" That seemed to make Iruka-sensei even more frustrated than he was before.

"Fine!"Iruka-sensei started, and pointed at all of his student. "Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

Yukito groaned. "Dang it! Not again!" She hissed under her breath. Letting out a fusterated sigh, she stood from her seat and moved to the front of the classroom, along with everyone else. Sakura Haruno, a girl with bright pink hair with a ribbon, was up first. She performed the handsign, "Alright, Sakura here! Lets do it! Transform!"

A large puff of smoke exploded around her, and once it was all cleared it revealed a perfect image of Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei wrote something down, "Transformed into me. Good." She then returned to her normal form. "Yes! I did it! Yes, yes! Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked jumping up and down excited. "Next. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei called.

Sasuke transformed into Iruka-sensei, just like Sakura had. "Uh, good. Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

His name was called by Iruka-sensei and he stood there with his hands on his hips. "This is a total waste of time, Naruto."Shikamaru sighed boredly. "We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino joined in. "Like I care." Naruto told them both, walking up to take his place in front of Iruka-sensei. When he performed a handsign, blue chakra charged around him.

_'Huh? Is that supposed to happen?' _Yukito asked herself tilting her head to the side. Honestly, she didn't think so, but it was Naruto, so that probably means that it's **not** supposed to happen.

Spoke exploded around Naruto, the same as it had when Sakura and Sasuke had done it. The smoke disappeared and revealed a naked woman who looked like an older version of a girl Naruto. The girl's private parts were hidden by the clouds. "EEK!" Yukito squeaked covering her eyes. _'Naruto! You idiot!' _Yukito thought angrily, peeking a bit. Iruka-sensei's eyes buged out and his jaw dropped. He flew backwards with blood spewing from his nose.

Naruto poofed back to his normal self in laughter and he pointed at the fallen sensei, "HA HA HA HA! Gotcha! That's my Sexy jutsu!"

Iruka-sensei was back on his feet with his nose plugged by tissue, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

**Later That Day **

Walking home from the academy, Yukito was greeted with a friendly meow. Looking down Yukito saw her two best friends. Kuraudo, a friendly, fluffy, female, white cat with blue eyes. And she was greeted by Yoru, a slightly grumpy, sleek, male, black cat with yellow eyes. "Hi Kuraudo, Hi Yoru!" Yukito chirped grinning ear to ear.

"Meow!" Kuraudo mewed rubbing against Yukito's leg. "My day was great, well, great enough anyways." Yukito answered. "So, what's my mom cooking for dinner? I'm starving!" Yukito exclaimed. As if on cue her stomach began to rumble. "Yeah... we should get home now." Yukito stated slightly blushing.

**-Slight time-skip- **

"Mom! I'm home!" Yukito called. "Sweetie!" Her mom called running up to give her daughter a hug. "So, how was it today? Do you think your ready for the graduation test tomorrow? Are you hungry?" Yukito's mom asked smiling. Her mom had blond hair, much like Yukito, and she had dark green eyes, unlike Yukito, and both her mom and Yukito were skinny.

"Mom, my day was great, and I'm gonna Ace the graduation test. Starving!" Yukito responded grinning sheepishly. "That's great to hear 'cause I already fixed your food." Yukito's mom smiled.

**-Very Short time-skip-**

Yukito began to eating her food like a pig. She HAD said that she was hungry. "Oh! Before I forget, did you hear what that good for nothing delinquent Naruto did to the Hokage Monument?" Yukito's mom asked a disgusted look in her eyes. Stopping mid-bite, some ramen still in her mouth, Yukito simply shook her head 'no.'

"No. Well he splattered paint everywhere, all over the Hokage's faces, he's such a trouble maker." Her mom finished. Honestly, Naruto was annoying. He was always shouting how he would be Hokage some day. _'As if that'll ever happen. I probably have a better shot at becoming Hokage before that loser.' _Yukito thought smirking. '_But that's way to far ahead, I still have to focus on passing the graduation test tomorrow.' _Yukito thought attacking her instant ramen again.

The next day, Iruka-sensei stood in front of the class and began to talk about the test, "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on...The clone jutsu." He explained simply.

_'YEAH! This'll be a total piece of cake! I know this by heart!' _Yukito thought, cheering in the inside. '_To bad for Naruto though, he's having a total panic attack! I'd hate to be in his shoes, but fortunately I'm not.' _Yukito thought chuckling.

**Time-skip **

"Wow, this is taking forever." Yukito sighed boredly, her head resting in her palms. "Come on, Come on. I'm getting impatient now." She whispered staring at the doors. "Shh. Be quiet, learn to be patient." Akeno Akatani, a rather serious girl behind her shushed her. "Sorry." Yukito muttered.

Finally, after what felt like years to Yukito, the door's opened again, this time showing a proud Takeo Gawamori, with a headband tied to his head. "Yukito Nekomi!" Her named was called. "Finally!" She cheered grinning. Standing up and going into the room, Yukito looked at the two Chunin ninja. One of them being, of course, Iruka-sensei, and the other being Mizuki-sensei.

"I've been waiting quite a while now." Yukito whispered to herself stretching. "Do you remember the rules, Yukito?" Mizuki-sensei asked friendly. Yukito nodded nervously. She was nervous... she new the technique just as well as she knew Yoru and Kuraudo's favorite meals. Fish!

'_I can't screw this up. I can't! I know your nervous, but stop it for a second!' _Yukito yelled at herself silently. "We're waiting now." Iruka-sensei pushed. Snapping out of it, Yukito nodded. Taking one last glance at the headbands, Yukito let out a nervous sigh. Preforming the necessary handsign, closing her eyes. "Come on!" She yelled putting her skill's to the test. Opening her eyes, Yukito looked at the three clones she had created. They were perfect... well the third one was very decent, but the other two were perfect.

Waiting for Iruka-sensei and Muzuki-sensei to say something, she began to get more and more nervous. After what seemed like a minute or so, Iruka-sensei nodded. "Congratulations, you pass." Mizuki-sensei smiled. "Really? Yes!" Yukito cheered running to the headbands. Grinning she tied her new headband to her neck adjusting it so that it didn't choke her. "Thank you." Yukito thank'd her sensei's before walking out.

**(Time-skip) **

Yukito was among the Genin talking to there parents. Well, parent, and cats. "I'm so proud of you!" Her mom exclaimed embracing her little girl in a bone crushing hug. "You don't know how proud I am of you, sweetie! Your going to be a ninja! I love you so much, Yukito!" Yuktio's mom continued hug her. "M-Mom! If you r-really loved me, you would let go!" Yukito yelled her face turning blue.

"Huh? Oh sorry, honey! I'm just so proud of you." Her mom said wiping a tear from her face. Yukito's face softened, "I know mom." She grinned. "Hey, considering I passed and everything, I get to pick what's for dinner right?! I'm really in the mood for fish right now. I know Kurado and Yoru agree, right?" Yukito asked turning to both of her partners. "Meow!" Both mewed together.

"Fish it is then." Yukito's mom laughed. "Yay/Meow!" The three cheered. Laughing, Yukito caught sight of orange. Looking closer, she realized it was Naruto, the only one who failed...

"Honey? What are you looking at?" Her mom asked. "Huh? Nothing. So, fish for dinner!" Yukito cheered, changing the subject.

**(Time-skip) **

Yukito let out a satisfied sigh. She was finished with dinner and had eaten about 7 fish. She stared at the ceiling listening to the very soft snores of Kuraudo and Yoru. It was just so hard to believe, she's going to be a ninja! Smiling, Yukito softly rolled to her side, snuggling into her pillow. Sunddenly she heard a lot of commotion coming from the outside.

Once peaceful, Yukito glared at the darkness in her room. Pulling the pillow over her head to try and block out the noise, she let out an annoyed groan.

'_It's probably Naruto causing problems again. Idiot. Some people actually care about sleep.' _Yukito thought with a sigh, '_Look's like I'll be a grumpy person tomorrow.'_


	2. Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

The next day was great in Yukito's mind. Bright and warm, it felt perfect. '_Today's gonna be a perfect day!'_ Yukito thought grinning, opening the doors to the classroom. There were quite a few people there already, but Yukito was usually there at this time. "Hey! Yukito!" Yukito turned hearing her name. It was Takeo. He's pretty nice... but pretty weird too.

"Takeo? How's it going?" Yukito grinned at her friend, if you could call him that. "Great, really I was wondering... who do you want to be teamed up with?" Takeo asked smirking. "Hmm... I could care less, as long as it's someone I can stand to be around." She answered with a shrug. "Really? No one over the others? A certain cute boy?" He asked slightly grinning. "Since when do we have someone cute here?" Yukito asked honestly confused. "Whaaat? Come on Yukito!" Takeo exclaimed waving his hands up and down frantically.

"I guess I wouldn't mind getting paired up with Kiba, Shikamaru, or Hinata. Their easy to get along with. Especially Shikamaru, even if you bug the heck out of him he's to lazy to do anything about it." Yukito chuckled with a huge grin. "Hmm? So that's what you look for in a teammate? Someone easy to get along with? Geez." Takeo sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" Yukito asked crossing her arms. "Nothing, just a thought." Takeo answered with a lazy shrug. "Your weird." Yukito stated uncrossing her arms, letting them fall to her side. "Huh? What?! Why do you say that?" Takeo asked. "No reason, it' was just a thought." Yukito answered grinning. "Oh, ha ha." Takeo laughed in a sarcastic manner.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!"Sakura's voice rang out. Both Yukito and Takeo turned to see Naruto, squatting down glaring at Sasuke Uchiha. All of Sasuke's fangirls glared at the obnoxious blond. "Hey, I thought Naruto failed... what is he doing here?" Yukito asked tilting her head in confusion. "I dunno." Takeo shrugged continuing to watch the situation.

Naruto turned his head towards them, but then turned back to Sasuke with the same squinted glare. Both Sasuke's and Naruto's harsh glares turned into sparks, both eyeing each other with absolute annoyance. Now this made all of the fangirls to start shouting, but that wasn't the worst part for Naruto. Some kid behind Naruto leaned back, "Whoa! Ha ha, this is great." He exclaimed.

When the kid realized that he bumped into someone, he turned around. "Huh? Sorry, did I bump ya?" He asked apologizing. The shouting stopped and everyone was eyeing Naruto and Sasuke, who were kissing. Yukito put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, Takeo doing the same.

They both broke away, gagging, Sakura screaming in complete shock. Naruto stopped and mumbled, "Danger." When he turned back, the killer glares of Sakura, Ino and the other fans threatened him. "Naruto. You are so dead." Sakura growled. "Hey, whoa. It was an accident." Naruto exclaimed holding his hands up in defense. It was useless, Sakura only cracked her knuckles ready to kill him. "You're finished." Sakura growled stepping closer. "Hold on!" Naruto begged desperately.

Fist were flying, and it was known for sure Naruto was losing.

When Iruka-sensei entered the room, everyone found their seat. Resting her head on her palms with a happy smile, Yukito listened to Iruka-sensei. He stood in front of the class with a bright smile, "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now, you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." He explained.

Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei in a bit of surprise, followed by quiet gasps from Sakura and Ino. "We want each squads to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka-sensei continued.

The squads were being announced. Yukito began to get nervous. '_What if I'm put on a squad with someone I don't like? What then?! And what if we get a Jonin who's really really strict!' _Yukito asked freaking out on the inside. "Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno..." Iruka-sensei began.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, jumping up with his fist in the air. "I'm doomed." Sakura pouted her head dropping.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka-sensei finished. This time it was the exact opposite happening. Sakura jumped up with joy and it was Naruto's turn to drop his head.

"Squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Squad 11, Takeo Gawamori, Yukito Nekomi, and Akeno Akatani. Those are all the squads." Iruka-Sensei announced.

Naruto suddenly stood up with his finger pointed at Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei. Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?!" Iruka-sensei looked up from his paper, "Hm. Sasuke had the best scores between you and most of the other graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores!" He exclaimed. This brought up some laughter from everyone else, but a few. Iruka "To create a balanced group, we put the best students with the worst student. That would be Sasuke." Iruka-sensei went on.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser." Sasuka remarked causing Naruto to growl. "Grr. What did you say?!" Naruto demanded. "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke asked boredly. A few people laughed. Sakura attempted to get Naruto to shut up and sit down, but he was not listening to her.

"Ahem! After lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." Iruka-sensei announced. '_Yay lunch!' _ Yukito thought happily.

Yukito unwrapped her lunch quickly. As usual, it was three rice balls. Licking her lips hungrily, Yukito took a giant bite out of one of the rice balls that her mother had fixed her. They were delicious! That or Yukito was just really hungry, who knows? Quickly, Yukito finished off the first rice ball and was starting on her second.

"Hey, Yukito! Nice to see you again." Takeo greeted with a wide grin, reaching for her third rice ball. "If you even touch that rice ball, I'll kill you... slowly." Yukito threatened with a harsh glare. Takeo pulled his hand away from the rice ball quickly. "Geez Yukito, why are you so mean?" Takeo asked pouting. "Because, I'm hungry. Plus, you have your own lunch. Eat that." Yukito responded finishing off her second rice ball.

"Yeah, but my food taste gross." Takeo replied. "Plus, we're teammates now!" Takeo begged, giving puppy dog eyes. "Nope. Not happening." Yukito said stubbornly. Opening her mouth widely and swallowing the entire rice ball with a giant gulp. "See, no more!" Yukito grinned. "What! Come on, Yukito! That was just plain mean!" Takeo exclaimed.

"Would you both just _shut up._" A female's voice came up. She sounded annoyed, but her voice seemed very confident. "Huh?" Both Yukito and Takeo asked looking in the direction that the voice came from. Glaring at both of them was Akeno Akatani. "Sheesh, you two are my teammates? All you two seem to do is whine like babies. This is a letdown." Akeno sighed. She was holding her lunch.

"I came to see if we could talk and get to know each other... but now? I don't think I want too." She said rudely. "What's that supposed to mean?" Takeo asked glaring. "What? Are you _that _stupid? I was hoping to get on a team with someone good. But I got stuck with you two. Such a shame, really." Akeno smirked.

"I was hoping the same, but then I got stuck with you!" Takeo exclaimed. "Please, you're lucky that you have me on your team." Akeno smirked. Yukito sat there quietly, her eyes wide with curiosity, and her head turning between the two as they argued. _'Some chips would go great with this!' _Yukito thought her stomach letting out a quiet growl.

_'This should be interesting...' _Yukito thought with a light sigh.


End file.
